Warrior Cat Lemons
by ScarletWitch87
Summary: Warrior Cat Lemons! Rated M for a reason! Taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall! Sooo, I heard that writing lemons can help you with your writing and I've decided to try it! Requests are available.

Number of Cats:

Characters and their descriptions:

Rape, Lust, Love:

What Clan or area:


	2. Squirrel X Bramble X Fire: Rape

Squirrelflight sat at the thorn entrance, twitching rather uncontrollably. She was in heat, and she was pretty sure that it was obvious. Luckily, she had started late at night, so no toms would know... But that was also a bad thing. The heat was beginning to get to her head... _I need someone in me NOW. _

The ginger she-cat crept into the warriors' den, tip-toeing over to her mate. She carefully grabbed him by the scruff, surprised by how light he was. Luckily, Brambleclaw's nest was placed near the front of the den, so it was easy to get him out. Little did she know, that as she made her way to the forest, her father had followed her.

Brambleclaw opened his eyes, and looked around. He felt the leaves and mulch beneath him, and immediately tried to leap to his paws, but thick tendrils of ivy had tied him to four oaks. He quickly turned his head to the side just to see a lusty Squirrelflight tut-tutting at him. She smiled.

"Oh Brambleclaw. Why would you ever try to escape me?" She emphasized the last word with a fake pout.

"Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw said in confusion. "Why am I all tied up?"

The ginger she-cat stepped forward, waving her rump in the air. "Oh, I just can't wait to get started!"

Immediately Brambleclaw guessed what was going on. "S-Squirrelflight, no! This is rape! Just let me- Ahhh..." The muscular tabby broke off with a moan as Squirrelflight wrapped her tongue around his sheathe.

"O-ohhhh~... N-no. This is wrong. Squirrelfligh- Hnngggg!"

Brambleclaw's dick began to emerge from its sheathe as the ginger she-cat massaged his balls with her paws. She nibbled on the tip of it, causing it to emerge even more. "You were saying?" She asked slyly, leaning down to lick at his balls. She reached up with a sharp claw and started cutting through one of the vines.

Brambleclaw threw his head back and moaned as she started sucking on his member. "O-oh~... Yes~... Squirrelflight..."

The ginger she-cat swirled her tongue around his dick, earning moans and yells from him. She paused for a moment, doing a long lick from the base of his cock to the tip, while still massaging his balls.

"I-I'm going to-" The muscular tom broke off with a yell as he came inside Squirrelflight's mouth. The ginger she-cat slurped up the cum, swiping her tongue around her lips to get all of it. She then snapped the remaining ivy tendrils, setting her mate free.

Squirrelflight then got into the hunter's crouch, waving her hips in the air. "Come and get it, baby." She purred seductively.

Brambleclaw leaped forward with a growl of anticipation, and started to lick at her thighs. The ginger she-cat moaned loudly, shoving her rear in his face. Brambleclaw began circling her core with his tongue.

In the bushes, Firestar watched, first shocked, then aroused, as Brambleclaw thrusted into his daughter's pussy. He leaped out of the underbrush, his penis erect. "Well, well," He growled, smirking. "Looks as if someone's been a naughty she-cat. Suck it."

The ginger tom forced his dick into his daughter's mouth, groaning as she swirled her tongue around it. "Yes, oh yes!" He yowled, thrusting deep into her mouth. A sudden tension built up in both his and Brambleclaw's balls, and they both yelled out at the same time. "I'm going to cum!"

Brambleclaw shot his seed deep into his mate, and she yowled out, her voice muffled by Firestar's dick. Her father pulled out, and smirked. "See you later, Squirrelflight."

Meanwhile, Brambleclaw collapsed on his mate, panting. "That," He gasped, "Was amazing." Squirrelflight agreed silently.


	3. Tiger x Golden: Love

It was Greenleaf, and Goldenflower was in her worst heat yet. She had just managed to persuade Tigerclaw to mate with her, and she was going to get the best out of it.

Goldenflower rolled onto her side, and lifted one leg, exposing her wet pussy to the cold air. She let out a seductive purr, and Tigerclaw leaped at her. He began licking her belly in swift strokes, pausing to suckle on every one of her nipples. She moaned softly, and he began to move down towards her core. As he reached it, he circled it with his tongue one or twice, and plunged his tongue into her soft folds, earning a scream of ecstasy.

The muscular tabby tom continued to massage her walls, growling in satisfactory. He pulled out his tongue, and his mate whimpered. "Why'd you stop?" Her mate smirked and plunged his tail into her pussy, and Goldenflower moaned louder than ever.

"Ohhh~ Tigerclaw, I need you so badly! Stick that cock of yours right into me!"

"As you wish." He pulled out his tail and let Goldenflower get into the hunting crouch. The brown tabby grasped her scruff in his teeth and proceeded to pound her core with his dick. Goldenflower let out an erotic yowl, bucking her hips to get more of him inside her.

"Beg, slut!" Tigerclaw hissed. Goldenflower moaned again. "Oh Tigerclaw, pound me senseless! I'm yours! Take me!" She let out a screech as he shot his seed deep into her, and pulled out.

"Tomorrow at dawn. Be here." He growled, smirking. Goldenflower just nodded.


	4. Grey x Raven

Ravenpaw slipped through the trees, glancing behind her quickly. The black she-cat was sure that she had heard someone following her. She sat down at the base of a tree and began to pleasure herself, rubbing her clit with her paw. "Oh Firepaw~" She moaned.

She then stuck her tail into her pussy, making it slick with her juices. She let out another moan. Ravenpaw stopped, and looked around again, hearing a crack in the tree above her. Then the black apprentice pulled out her tail and found a branch shaped strangely like a dick.

She braced herself, and then shoved her pussy onto it, shrieking with pain and pleasure as her barrier broke. "Oh! Yes, Firepaw! Harder! Faster!" But she stopped again, feeling rather self conscious. She sniffed the air but only smelt the scents of the forest.

"Firepaw? Is that you?" She asked hopefully. If it _was_ him, then perhaps she could seduce him! "Fi-"

She was interrupted as something shot down from the tree above her and landed on her back. "Greypaw!" She cried, whipping her head around.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She tried to kick him off, but failed. His claws had her pinned to the ground.

"You're going to enjoy this very much, slut." He hissed in her ear. With no warning at all, the grey tabby plunged his dick into her pussy, and she screeched in pain. "Ow! Greypaw please! Just st-OW!"

But the young apprentice would not stop. "You know you like it," He whispered, licking the rim of her ear and thrusting harder.

"No! S-stop! O-ohhhnnn~ Please!"

"Please what? Continue? My pleasure." He sped up, and the black she-cat moaned loudly.

"N-no! Ohhh~ This isn't what I want! I love Firepaw!"

Greypaw hissed. "Too bad! You're getting me!" His barbs scraped against her walls painfully, but despite her love for Firepaw, Ravenpaw was beginning to enjoy herself.

"Ohhhhh~ Yes~ Harder! Uhn! N-no! Wait! I didn't mean- OOHHHHH YES!"

Her walls clenched around Greypaw's member as she came, and he followed soon after. He cleaned himself up, then leaned down to Ravenpaw, who was laying on the ground panting. "Meet me here tomorrow at sundown, _slut."_


End file.
